


sleeping bag.【番 · Ⅰ】

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	sleeping bag.【番 · Ⅰ】

雨开始下大了。

 

像从高楼坠下一样，展正希在抽搐中惊醒。感官最先接收到的，就是充满整个屋子里的Alpha信息素。他的身体已经比他更先熟悉这个味道，这让他即使在不太熟悉的地方，面对这个不太熟悉的人，也没有再多几点难受。

 

甚至有些舒适。

 

果然身体还是在奇怪着。

 

贺天没有理会这个还在发愣的Omega，收敛起自己的信息素，将干净的衣物丢在他的面前。他向来缺少一点耐心，当然捕猎时除外。回到家中，将人仍在地上后，他唤醒人的方式简单而粗暴。

 

展正希看着丢在自己眼前的衣物，他这才想起自己现在身上的湿漉与黏糊，这糟糕的状态让他身体都快习惯了。他一边撩起自己的T恤，想着自己身体的异常，一边问着：

 

“所以我是一个Alpha？”

 

“哈？？？“

 

面前这个大大咧咧撩起T恤的Omega，问出来的问题十分......没有水平。贺天露出有意思的笑容。

 

”不，你是一个Omega”

 

沉寂如同举在半空中停留的手，几秒过后，展正希将手放下，脱了一半的T恤重新遮挡住紧实的小腹。露出微皱的眉头。似乎在消化信息，又像在思索着什么。

 

“我家都是Beta”

 

“嗯，有一定几率”

 

。。。。。。

 

没有身为稀有种的欣喜若狂，也没有被注定成弱者的不可置信。贺天并不确定展正希是不是有了解到这种意义，他在四处张望着，似乎在找着什么，他的印象里，展正希不是一个智障。

 

“你家洗手间在哪？”

 

贺天给他指了路。

 

展正希拿起衣物，起身往那走去。还没站稳，人就被拉住了。

 

贺天抓着他的手腕，一脸警惕 "你要做什么？"

 

"换衣服“

 

展正希一动，那些残余的信息素又从领口、袖口，四面八方的泄露出来。贺天勾起一笑，手间一用力，把人拉近。

 

“怎么换地方了，刚才不还脱着呢”

 

展正希皱起了眉头，年轻Alpha的靠近，让那股本能的味道又清晰起来，他感觉自己的内裤下的温度在重新腾起，湿漉起来。

 

他这时是该提醒这人异性授受不亲？麻烦你滚远点？

 

“哦？难道是知道了自己是Omega，是一个会被人操，被像我这样的Alpha干到怀孕的Omega而觉得羞耻了吗？”

 

这话说着，手还暗示性的向后抚摸，搓揉着。Omega湿漉，柔软，高温的臀肉。

 

片刻沉默，展正希勾拳而上。虽然这家伙好像说的是没错，但就是真鸡巴的话多，手也多。

 

雨下的更大了，还炸着雷，电闪的像是妖魔在渡劫，又或是在受谴。

 

贺天大概这辈子，都不会向人提起，他和一个Omega打过架。

 

尽管最后还是他压在了这个Omega身上，两个人都大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。

 

但这种征服欲值得他咧嘴而笑，口哨吹吹。炫耀式的将人T恤拔下，郑重的说：

 

“就在这换”

 

展正希已经累的连个白眼也翻不出了。也不知道是不是该感谢这个Alpha的混蛋，一场激烈的架干下来，将他体内的那些肾上腺素都挥霍一空，那些身体为初潮准备的大量激素，都在拳头间消耗殆尽。

 

只剩疲惫与清爽。留住了处子身。

 

“嗯”

 

展正希盯着洁白的天花板，懒懒的回应着，等待着身体的平复。

 

暴雨来的猛烈，去的也快。

 

只剩下淅淅沥沥，滴滴答答。

 

“我爸等下会过来”

 

贺天擦着头发上的水，走进客厅。说这是客厅其实只以为这里大的出奇，除了一张床，一组沙发外，空无一物。转身走进开放式的厨房，从冰柜里习惯性的拿出一瓶啤酒，犹豫了下，又再带上了一瓶。

 

“哦”

 

对此并没有异议的贺天将酒递给了展正希，围着浴巾，就在他旁边的沙发上坐了下来，开始玩手机。

 

一时间，只有易拉罐发出的声音。

 

“谢谢你”

 

贺天刷手机的手一顿，随后回着“不碍事”

 

轻薄的铝制罐子，捏在手上嘎嘎作响。

 

“你知道见一失踪的事吗？”

 

见一。谈到这里，贺天抬头看向旁边这个栗色少年。“今晚你是去找他？”

 

“嗯。”

 

见一。这就是他们为数不多的联系了。如果没有见一，贺天和展正希的交集只会在篮球场上，而现在，自从见一失踪后，展正希连球都很少去打了。

 

不，是再也没打过了。

 

“就像人间蒸发了一样。”

 

“你知道见一是个Alpha吗“

 

贺天打断了展正希的话，抛出一个不相关的问题。

 

"......嗯“

 

他不会忘记，那是初三快毕业时，见一激动的冲来他家把检测报告拿给他看，兴奋，激动，自豪。拉着他的手对他说‘展希希我会变得强大的！’

 

展正希仰头喝下一口酒，就连啤酒，你大口喝起来，也是苦的。

 

“哈，这样不是正好，你是个Omega，虽然我临时标记了你，不过一个月后你又是个没主的妖精了”

 

“我们只是朋友”

 

这句子本是无情的，但话说起来...真挚的让贺天都惊讶的看着他。

 

“他是我最好的兄弟。”

 

【叮咚】

 

门铃响了。

 

贺天走到门禁旁，这是他第一次见这个男人，但熟悉的长相让他不用猜就知道这是展正希的老爸。

 

......还有老妈和妹妹？

 

随意了。按下门禁，贺天将门打开。

 

随着电梯的到达，贺天没想到第一个闯进来的，是个黄毛丫头。

 

“哥哥！！！！”

 

哎嘿，这丫头连鞋都不带脱的，就直冲了进来，换做平时，贺天一定会抓着这丫头的辫子好好教育她，但瞧她哭的那样，.......其实主要还是跑的太快了。

 

贺天就看着一阵风撩过自己，往展正希怀里砸了上去。

 

紧紧的抱着，紧紧的黏上。熟悉的质感抱在了怀里，真实确切的感受着对方的存在后，那颗悬着的心才开始愿意平复下来，仰着哭的一塌糊涂的小脸儿，在她哥哥的脸上抓来抓去，翻来覆去的检查着。

 

“我快担心死你了！哥你有没有事有没有事啊”

 

“你怎么来了，我没事，你放心”

 

摸着女孩的头，展正希安抚着。

 

贺天很想打破这温馨的一幕，他应该像一个恶魔一样，偷到他们俩身旁，恶意十足告诉那女孩，你帅气的哥哥差点就要被强奸了，被一群Beta、Alpha轮奸的那种。

 

”谢谢你，给你添麻烦了“

 

这种恶魔般的想法，很快被干扰打碎了。展母拉着贺天的手，向他道谢着。这种长辈的触碰，让他十分不适，但也没有本能的甩开，就这样别扭的盯着他们的手，故作镇定，却还是无法掩饰着有点结巴。”没...没事。“

 

在他们临走时，一直沉默的展父，看着眼前这个年轻的Alpha，向他做了道谢。

 

目送着这一家四口，叽叽喳喳，吵吵闹闹。贺天毫不犹豫的把门砰着一声关上。

 

回到他空无一处的家中。

 

直到这时，贺天才稍微的有点理解到，为什么展正希对见一有这么大的吸引力。

 

毕竟他们在某方面都如此相像。

 

【以后有需要可以找我。】

 

在车上收到短信的展正希收起了手机，妹妹和妈妈已经在旁边讨论的热火朝天，如火如荼，激情四射。那些被AO影视剧荼毒的妇女之心，一瞬间炸裂的像烟花一样。灿、烂。

 

“爸 ——”

 

“你永远是我的儿子”

 

握在方向盘上的手轻拍过展正希，即使很快的又撤去，但这没有掺杂上任何信息素的温度，让展正希感受到了真正的安心。

 

他准备好好的睡一觉。


End file.
